Perderme contigo
by kmil-chan
Summary: Kakashi busca a Iruka, Iruka busca a Kakashi encontrándose en la noche alejándose en el día. Una relación oculta y deseos encontrados. Song Fic KakaIru.


.

"Perderme contigo"

-Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen.-

SongFic

.

El ninja copia llevaba un par de horas en el árbol frente a la oficina. Su inseparable libro frente a él abierto sin ser leído. Debía entrar y quería entrar pero al mismo tiempo no quería hacerlo. Pero como bien dicen, al mal paso darle prisa. Brinco llegando al suelo y entro como si nada a la oficina. Un par de ninjas lo saludaron hasta que llegó a la mesa donde Umino Iruka estaba sentado recibiendo informes.

-Hola Kakashi-san, ¿Qué tal la misión?

-Bien, muy bien. Un poco tranquila.

Iruka revisaba el papel frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando.

-Te apuesto a que te obligara a rehacerlo 2 veces más.-Asuma llego a su lado observando al maestro.

-No, no, esta vez la hoja está rota. Yo pienso que por lo menos 3 veces.-Una kunoichi se acercó a ellos.

-Se equivocan aceptara mi impecable informe.-dijo curvando su ojo.- ¿Verdad sensei?

Iruka se quedó callado por unos minutos y después sonrió.-Kakashi-san, en esa mesa hay hojas nuevas.

Derrotado camino hacia la mesa.

-Estoy cerca de mi victoria.

-Espera apenas es la primera que va a hacer.

-No es correcto apostar la suerte de otros ninjas.-dijo el moreno a sus compañeros.-Aunque les apuesto a que logro que lo haga 5 veces más.

-¡Hecho!

_Me da coraje verte, igual que un simple amigo_

_Y hablar de lo preciso, delante de la gente._

Kakashi veía al grupo que posiblemente estaban hablando sobre él. Era una tortura verlo ahí, tan cerca, si alargara un poco el brazo podría tocarlo de nuevo. Estar tan cerca que podía oler su aroma que lo volvía loco y ver esa piel canela que tanto lo llamaba. Pero no podía, _no podían, no debían._ O al menos eso era lo que se decían cuando la consciencia regresaba a su mente.

Muchas veces habían tenido encuentros nocturnos, millones de ellos. Nunca estaba seguro de quien iniciaba ni quien respondía pero era una adicción para ambos. Un placer que debían tener oculto ante todos. Todo ocurría rápido. Sus caminos se cruzaban, _siempre_ se cruzaban. Una mirada y un callejón oscuro más adelante y se devoraban a besos. Después aparecían en el hogar de alguno de los dos y las ropas volaban por todas partes. Se entregaban al acto en mente y cuerpo, acariciándose, llamándose, deseándose, hasta terminar juntos.

Al día siguiente despertaría y se iría o descubría que su amante nocturno se había ido. Justo como había pasado esa mañana.

_Me da coraje verte, después de una mañana_

_De loco amor sin pausa y hacer que no nos vimos._

Finalmente hiso su informe y se lo entrego al maestro, este lo acepto y termino su turno. Antes de alejarse el moreno lo observo detenidamente y tuvo la intención de decirle algo. Pero al final se arrepintió y centro su atención en el siguiente ninja.

Kakashi se alejó un poco acercándose otro grupo con gente conocida. Veía al moreno sentado y al mismo tiempo lo veía jalándole la ropa, quitarse su chaleco y acostarse sobre la cama esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Suspiro intentando controlarse, se enfocó en sus manos. Aquellas manos que contrastaban con su piel cuando lo recorrían. De repente vio una mano de un tono más oscuro tomar la mano del maestro con confianza. El hombre le sonreía tomando su mano, feliz por alguna estupidez. Iruka le sonreía también e intentaba calmarlo pero el otro lo abrazaba festejando.

Varias personas se acercaron a ellos demandando atenciones del maestro. No era un secreto que era el favorito de muchos; por su forma de ser, por ser tan buen ninja, por ser tan ejemplar, _por ser Iruka_. Pensó Kakashi apretando los puños.

_Me pongo como un loco, y se me va la vida_

_Al ver que te acarician delante de mis ojos._

Estuvo a punto de moverse y acercarse a ellos pero el maestro volteo a verlo negando con los ojos. Ya tenían suficientes miradas sobre ellos. Apretó los puños otra vez y contesto de manera seca y sarcástica al último comentario que habían dicho. Alguien sonrió, otro se ofendió y otro propuso ir a tomar algo.

Al terminar el horario el grupo camino hacia un bar. Kakashi caminaba al lado de Iruka quien hablaba con Asuma. Sus manos chocaron un par de veces pero fue todo el contacto que tuvieron antes de llegar. Ruido, bebidas y luces contaminaron el ambiente al llegar al lugar además de sentarse alejados. El grupo charlaba alegre y algunos tomaban.

Ellos intentaban mirarse, evitarse, acercarse y alejarse al mismo tiempo. Sentían sus emociones carcomerles la piel y hormiguear sus manos hasta acercarse y entrelazarse. Pero ellos mismo se detenían.

_Tenerme que callarme, decirte hasta mañana_

_Pensar que ahí en la calma, disfrutaras sin mí._

La noche terminaba usualmente temprano y el grupo se alejaba, algunos en pares y otros solos. Iruka se despidió y se separó con los demás cada quien agarrando su camino. Kakashi camino rascando su cabeza comenzando a regañarse.

Si lo hubiera tocado…

Si le hubiera dicho…

Si lo hubiera abrazado…

Si lo hubiera besado…

Cada vez era lo mismo pero siempre esperaba que esta fuera la ocasión en que todo cambiara. Llego a su hogar y busco las llaves pero no las encontró, sin preocuparse abrió la puerta y entró cerrando con seguro. Presuroso camino hacia su dormitorio donde Iruka lo esperaba, sabía que lo esperaba.

Y ahí estaba él, sentado en la cama deshaciendo su coleta dejando que el cabello le cayera en los hombros.

_Quiero perderme contigo, como se pierde el horizonte_

_Como las aves en la noche, como la estrella y los sonidos_

_Y jamás separarnos jamás, para nunca jamás._

No los hiso esperar más y llego a su lado para reclamar sus labios. Piel contra piel, boca contra boca y manos recorriéndose por cuerpos conocidos. Todos los pensamientos quedaban en el olvido al sentir las caricias del otro y rendirse al placer.

Placer que había cambiado, había dejado de ser físico. Ahora no solamente querían el cuerpo del otro también anhelaban todo del otro. También deseaban amor.

Gemidos arrancados conteniendo el nombre del otro mientras con las manos intentaban fundir sus cuerpos volviéndose uno. Todo el día anhelando esperando por ese momento nocturno que a veces era tan efímero. Cuando terminaba comenzaban de nuevo negándose a volver a la realidad que amenazaba en un par de horas a hacerse presente. Pero como todo, tenía que llegar a su fin.

_Quiero perderme contigo y verte junto a mí_

_Al despertar._

Caían derrotados uno sobre el otro abrazados. Sin poder oponerse más y dándose un beso final se entregaron al cansancio.

Al día siguiente Kakashi despertó al sentir la luz sobre su cuerpo. Su mente aun confusa se negaba a afrontar la realidad. Poco a poco fue consciente de todo a su alrededor…incluso del cuerpo que aun yacía a su lado sonriendo.

-Kakashi…

.

.

.

Esta idea rondaba mi cabeza desde hace un par de meses hasta que me senté y decidí darle forma. En la historia ambos sufren por la relación que deben mantener oculta pero ya no pueden más y desean entregarse por completo al otro.

La canción es del príncipe de la canción José José.

He estado leyendo/viendo mucho sobre KakaIru y esta historia nació de eso.

¡KakaIru para el mundo!


End file.
